Cold as Ice
by emichama
Summary: All she wanted was to be warm and make him smile. [Gruvia] [Titanic AU based on Breaking the Boundary]


Cold as Ice

A _Breaking the Boundary_ Fanfic

* * *

**A/N: Before you begin reading, please note that this fanfic is based on another one I am writing, which is a **_**Titanic**_** AU. It's called **_**Breaking the Boundary**_**, so if you would like some background information, please, read that first. Otherwise, it's okay to venture on with reading! (And yes, I wrote a fanfic for a fanfic.)**

**This one is dedicated to my dear friend, Melly, who has been feeling a bit down, so I thought I would write her a little something to brighten your day~ I couldn't do anything Sasusaku related, being that I haven't read or seen much of **_**Naruto**_**, so I hope Gruvia will do.**

* * *

Whether or not their dinner together had gone as planned, smoothly, or well, even, but, _Gods_, was she hoping something would happen after. Gray, despite having his cold and slightly hostile demeanor (which caused Natsu to call him a cold heart), the touch he had when he placed his hand on Juvia's waist was warm and pleasant. She could feel her cheeks heating up and it felt as though her body were on fire.

As promised, he was escorting her back to her room, where her father probably wasn't awaiting her. As he had said earlier in the morning, he was going to be in a lounge with his fellow businessmen, smoking cigars and discussing matters that "weren't fit for a lady." Juvia pondered why her father couldn't wait until they docked in America before he begun making hundreds of arrangements and decisions pertaining his job and money. Before they had left France,he had promised quality time with his precious daughter.

But after encountering Gray Fullbuster on the _Titanic,_ she wasn't sure it was quality time she wanted with her _father._

When the door to Juvia's room came into full view, Gray remained silent as she unlocked it. She pushed it open, not even a squeak coming from the new door. Already, she was finding herself at home in the ship, and she was wishing she would never have to get off. She was unsure what awaited her in America, and she wouldn't be returning to her home in France for a long while. She let out an audible sigh, which Gray seemed to hear, and he took her hand quickly, before she could vanish into her room.

She turned her head up to him, her aquamarine hair falling in front of her eyes. Already, her hair was becoming undone from the up-do she had put it in before dinner. Gray was in awe. Yes, she was stunning when he first came to her room, but _gods,_ save him, because he even loved it more when her curls were falling loose and framing her face. Her lazuline eyes were bright, reflecting the lights from the chandeliers above, and she blinked, seeming to be wondering why Gray was staring.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" she asked, her voice quiet.

In all of her beauty, he couldn't remove his eyes from her. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Juvia was stunning, worthy of praise and being placed upon a pedestal for all to see. No, of course, not. He wanted to be the only one to lay their eyes upon her, because he was unsure if he could share the beauty she emanated.

Before his thoughts could stray and cause him to pull away and snap at her again, like he had when they took a stroll on the promenade deck, he took her face in his hands, and he leaned in quickly. Juvia wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, and she was taken aback, but she refused to pull way.

Gray's lips came crashing down on her, soft to the touch, sweet to taste. Juvia's cheeks became a pale shade of scarlet as she felt a wave of bliss wash over her. Outside, the air was cold and nipped at her skin, but inside, at the hands of her beloved Gray, she was warm and heated.

At first, the kiss he had pressed to her lips was soft, sweet, gentle. Slowly, however, Gray began to succumb to his hunger, losing himself in his thoughts. He was being impulsive, he knew, and hell, would he tell Loki later, he would be forced to gossip, and it would end with a hearty lecture from the ginger about not giving in to pure pleasure. His comrade and companion was a hypocrite, he knew, but for whatever lecture awaited Gray at the end, it was all worth it.

Though his mind was reeling, and he was frantically searching for the Gray inside him that was level-headed and thought clearly, his body continued to move on it's own. His lips parted, and begun to break whatever spell or trance Juvia was in, and she begun to kiss back. Slowly at first, but then, she begun to show a hungrier part of herself as well.

The dark-haired man dared to break the kiss for a moment, and spared a glance in both ways to see down the hall. His ears perked a bit at the sound of footsteps coming, and he returned to the heated kiss he was in the moment before. He begun applying force, not in his lips, but in his body, to push Juvia back into the suite, and closed the door behind them.

For a very brief moment, he was bothered by the darkness they were encased in, but his hands, shaking with excitement, found their way to her stomach, where he rested them. He could feel the texture of her dress, and the deeper, typically buried, part of his mind begun to wonder what her skin felt like. Her skin was like cream and milk, soft and white, and while he had her face cupped in his hands, she was soft.

As his thoughts begun to straighten out, he pulled away from Juvia, which earned him a quiet mutter from Juvia. "G-gray-sama..."

He nervously scratched the nape of his neck. Swallowing hard, the his voice croaked when he finally spoke. "Uhm... Sorry, Juvia," he said, his voice hesitant. In the darkness, moonlight managed to seep in enough for him to see her bright blue eyes staring up at him, expectant. "Yeah, uh, no, I shouldn't do this. Yeah, uhm... Excuse me..."

Gray turned and reached for the doorknob, but something in his heart lurched when Juvia spoke again.

"Was it something Juvia did?" He turned to her, his eyes wider than normal. Had her hurt her? His blood ran cold. "Gray-sama always seems distressed in Juvia's presence," she explained, her thoughts obviously going back to their horrible encounter on the deck.

He'd snapped at her for offering assistance that time. He wasn't sure why he had done such a thing, but he felt awful. Gray wasn't used to being helped, nor was he used to someone trying to become so close to him. He was the cold-hearted distant type, he assumed, and there was an inevitable connection he had with Juvia, and it was one he couldn't avoid. He hadn't intended to hurt her, because that was the last thing he wanted to do, but his foul words had slipped out, and they had done caused a ruder outcome than intended.

Juvia knew very well that he hadn't intended anything wrong. In all honesty, all she wanted to do was help him and assist him in opening up. It hurt her to see Gray and the way he was so closed and distant, and she wanted to make him _smile._

"Juvia," Gray murmured, turning to her. "What do you want?" He spoke quietly and gently so his words didn't sound harsh. He wanted to know what her intentions were.

"To make Gray-sama smile," she said, taking his hand in hers.

Her touch was partially cold, and he could feel her shiver and tremble a bit. Gray, swallowing all future regrets he may have, took a step forward, towards Juvia, closing the space between them. He pulled his hand out of hers, and looped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer, she was pressed into his chest, where her body relaxed a bit.

She breathed in his scent. Somehow, it was familiar and reminded her of France. Feeling soothed by the musky scent he had, which was mixed with the smell of rain and mint, she took in a deep breath, and leaned into him even more.

Gray rested his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes for a moment. His breathing became shallow and his heartbeat slowed, and he allowed himself to truly relax for a moment.

For what seemed like an eternity in peace and quiet, Gray finally let out an audible exhale, which ended in a breathy, "Thank-you," as he peered down at Juvia. Once more, he leaned his head in and kissed Juvia on the tip of her nose, which caused her to let out a cute little, "Oh!"

He paused for a moment, and then pulled away. Juvia, however, reached her hands up, and took his face in her cold palms. She stood onto her toes, glanced at the clock, which read that she was promised another two hours or so, and placed a kiss on Gray's lips. She tasted like honey, he realized, which he wanted to become familiar with.

On his lips, she merely muttered, "Make Juvia warm."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked teasingly. Gray cocked a brow, a smug grin rising up on his lips. When Juvia nodded without hesitation, he allowed himself to kiss her again and again, growing more and more frantic; more and more sloppy.

Stripping off the coat he had pulled on, Gray discarded it to the side, hearing the muffled sound of it hitting the ground. Without breaking the buss, Juvia reached up and finished undoing her hair, which was even more undone than when Gray had been staring in awe at her. With shaking fingers, Gray reached behind Juvia and undid her dress, allowing it to drop past her waist, revealing gorgeous curves that were trapped in a corset.

Juvia blushed, her body already beginning to heat up from embarrassment and excitement. She had never stood so undressed in front of a man before, and she was ashamed of her body, but when she looked up, the look of awe and wonder in Gray's eyes told her that she had nothing to be nervous about.

He reached out to undo the straps behind her, which were the only thing holding the corset up and keeping Gray away. Meanwhile, Juvia frantically tried to undo the undergarments and straps at her waist, which came undone quickly, to her embarrassment. Gray didn't glance down, pleased with himself when the ribbons were all undone at Juvia's back, and he lifted the corset off of her body. She shifted her thighs and hands timidly, seeming nervous with her body.

She watched as Gray discarded his layers of clothes on his own. His shirt was removed first, which revealed years of hard labor and training, something he probably did while he still owned his manor. Juvia's eyes traced the ridges between his muscles, but she was hesitant to reach out her hand to touch. She continued to watch as he tossed away trousers and undergarments, and he closed the space between them to seal another kiss, which started with a peck, and he stopped for a moment, only to drag his tongue across Juvia's plump lips.

She gasped, opening her mouth a bit in surprise, and Gray immediately saw it as enough, slipping his tongue between her parted lips, which quickly entangled itself with her own. She whimpered at the sensation, and Gray reached down to her thighs, only to pull her up with his arms to wrap her legs around his waist.

Juvia's mind was racing, her heart skipping beats. Her skin connected with Gray's skin was more than she could have ever dreamed for, and with her arms looped around his neck and her hands seeking grip in his hair, she couldn't have imagined the moment any other way. His calloused hands, possibly from his time on the streets, found comfort at her ass, gripping and making her moan. She broke their kiss for a moment to whimper, burying her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder.

Gray carried her over to the bed, where he rested her down. He forced his second thoughts down, wanting nothing to do with them. He was ready, he assumed, and he wouldn't tolerate any reasons for them to not have sex. Already, at his waist, he could feel himself stiff with excitement, but he wouldn't tolerate anything beginning and ending too quickly.

Crouching over her, as though he were the predator lurched over its prey, he ravaged her lips in a kiss, one last time, before he crawled lower down Juvia's body. She squirmed on the sheets a bit, lifting her head to see where he was going. Never had she imagined Gray would be the way he was, nor had she assumed he would be so confident. She had tried not to think about having sex with him, because she was content with just being a friend and being near him, but she could never suppress her curious thoughts, and they always made her blush.

As Gray traveled down to her waist, he spread her thighs for him to slip between. Juvia made soft little noises, which seemed to give Gray a plethora of joy. He placed a kiss at her core, between her legs, which earned him another whimper. Juvia shifted a bit beneath him, a louder moan escaping her lips as Gray dragged his tongue along her heat. Juvia sought comfort in a grip, her hands searching for pillows, which she dragged down to grip and gnaw on, hoping to muffle her cries of pleasure.

Juvia's thoughts were scrambled everywhere. She was struggling to think straight, and she was asking herself questions on how to feel. Was she expected to remain calm? Did Gray want her to moan and to cry out, or did he want her to be quiet? How was she expected to restrain herself from shifting and moaning?

As Gray's movement between her legs forced a wave of pleasure, Juvia bucked her hips up, Gray taking them in his hands. He took the chance to become more aggressive with his tongue, which caused Juvia to cry out in joy, as well as her struggling to put the sounds of his name together.

She tasted like bliss, he realized. Gray was completely enjoying the way he was driving her to madness, the way she moaned, the way she bucked her hips. He wouldn't have settled for anything else, and he was planning on making sure Juvia had no regrets either. He groaned when she gave up on using the pillows and her hands found his hair, pulling and yanking.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he said. She remained silent, panting. "Do you want me to?"

"N-no, not at all," she said, trembling. "Please, don't..."

As Gray continued to work her with his tongue, she let out even more noises, which, had they lacked the sound of pleasure, would have been considered cries of despair. Gray took his mouth away from her core, and used his hand to run down the hot slit. He knew before him, she had still been pure and untouched, her unrestrained noises making all too much sense. She was still a virgin, waiting for him to do something to her.

He, himself, hadn't had sex yet, and before that particular encounter with Juvia, he would never have prioritized it enough to consider it as part of his future plans. As a teenager, he hadn't found the time or the partner to engage in such trivial behavior, and all that he knew had come from drunken tales from Loki.

Pulling himself away from her hips, she let go of his hair, her chest heaving as she panted. She didn't lift her head to look at him, like she had when he had traveled downward. He planted another kiss on her lips, but before he could brace himself, Juvia placed her hands on his pectorals, and gave a firm _push_. She rolled him over onto his back, and she topped him. The moonlight lit his face enough to see that he wasn't upset or bothered by her sudden need to be dominant, even if it was for a mere second.

_Juvia's turn_, she thought, moving to his hips.

She took his member in her hands, and stroked. Gray surprised her when he let out a heavy breath as her hands engulfed his shaft. She continued to slide her hand up and down, watching Gray occasionally stiffen and tense up with relaxation, release, and pleasure. He didn't once moan...

...Until Juvia placed her mouth at the top of him, taking him in her mouth, and sliding downwards. He groaned out in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. A growl erupted from his throat, one that said he was in dire ecstasy.

Juvia's mouth was warm and moist, struggling to take him in as a whole. She unlatched herself when she gagged a bit, struggling to find a steady rhythm, but as Gray begun to make constant groans and his own sort of whimper, she knew exactly what she needed to do to pleasure him. She found herself fawning over the little pules that he let slip past his lips, and she finally unlatched herself from him, which caused him to groan out rather audibly.

She came back up to be crouching over his torso, and much like she had done to him, he did the same to her. He pushed her back onto her back, and his hands traveled to her breasts, where he groped and fondled them.

Juvia never imagined herself being so physically intimate with a man before, even if she had married him. She had always thought wouldn't be for fun for her, but only to simply have a child to become the heir to whatever family name she married into. Even more, she never would have thought Gray would have been so intimate with _her_.

He took her nipple in his mouth, toying with her until she squirmed and wailed quietly. With the way he was pleasuring her at the moment, he didn't expect more than quiet noises, which he was okay with. He flicked at her nub with his tongue, and firmly gripped the other breast in his hand. He didn't do so for long, until he let go of her breasts and placed his knees between her legs.

She seemed to take it as her hint to brace herself. She bit her lip and placed her hands on Gray's shoulders. He took one hand to lift her legs to wrap around his waist, and he placed himself at her entrance, then placed one firm kiss on her lips as he coaxed himself into her.

She was hot, swallowing him whole. He groaned behind his lips, struggling not to gasp and he forced his breathing to remain steady. Juvia, however, couldn't restrain herself. Feeling his cock fill her was thrilling, pleasuring, and painful, and she cried out. She broke their kiss, and her nails immediately dug into his back and she gripped at his skin and shoulder blades. Gray didn't make any more noise than a mere, quiet groan that barely left his throat, and he continued to ease himself in slowly.

As Juvia became more okay with the pain she was feeling in her hips, Gray begun to ease himself out, burying his face in the crook of Juvia's neck as she continued to dig her nails into his skin. He wasn't minding it at all, but the immense pain that was coming from that was hard to holster in silence. He continued to rock his hips into Juvia, making her cry out and whine, and she said parts of his name in between each moan and whimper.

Steadily, his pace quickened as he slid himself in and out of her. He discovered the spot inside of her that she seemed to enjoy the most - the one that made her _scream_. Gray quickened his pace and allowed himself to become more rough, which only made Juvia's noises louder than they had ever been before.

He was finding an unusual amount of arousal from Juvia's cries out in pleasure. She sometimes pulled him so close that her mouth was by his ear, and she would pant into his ear, sending chills down his spine. His heartbeat was quickening, and he was unsure if it was from his activity, or from his joy and nervousness as a whole.

He eventually pulled out of her, lifting Juvia up to sit in his waist, while Gray leaned himself agaist the headboard of the bed. She was finally able to think straight again, but it didn't last long. Juvia stood firmly on her knees, and lowered herself down onto Gray, feeling his member fill her once more. She lost all control over her thoughts again, and she moved Gray's hands to her waist to guide her hips.

He gripped her ass firmly, raising and lowering her down onto him, hitting the right spot for her, and doing it in just the right way for him. Juvia's hands ventured around his neck, and gripped the hair on the back of his head. She continued to whimper, and she shut her eyes to attempt to deal with the pain. She was trying not to scratch and scar Gray's back with her nails, so she had lost one form of managing her the waves of pain and pleasure.

Throwing her head back as she felt herself reaching a high, she let out a loud moan in desperate ecstasy as she hit her climax. Shortly following, as she lowered her lips down onto Gray several more times, he came. He gripped her tight and buried his face into her bosom and groaned.

Juvia lifted herself off of him, where she collapsed onto the bed, and Gray slipped under the covers, pulling them over her shoulders, as well. He propped his head onto his hand as he raised his head, looking down onto Juvia. She was still panting, her mind racing from her final moments during climax. She couldn't think straight, but she knew she had enjoyed it.

Gray ran his hands through her hair a few times, and he placed a quick kiss on her forehead as Juvia's eyes slowly fluttered shut. He waited several moments before he bothered to stand, and he gathered his clothes and tugged them on. He spared a glance at the grandfather clock against the wall, and he prayed he wouldn't encounter Juvia's father in the hall.

As he opened the door, he spared a glance back at Juvia, who had turned to peek at him, and the last thing she saw before he vanished was the smile she had wanted him to have.


End file.
